Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart
Melissa "Jewel" Miller is the wife of Blu Stewart, the mother of Marty, Alvin, Bruce, Maria, Amy and Felicia Stewart and belong to her owner: Yesenia Miller/Stewart. She's a Spix's macaw. She's one sassy chick with an attitude and the opposite personality of Blu. She loves to fly and spend time with her owner. When she finds herself stuck with a domesticated "pet," and his owner, she learns that being grounded may not be so bad after all. Eventually, she learns to be more trusting as shown when she lets Tulio tend to her wing. She's the voiced of Anne Hathaway in Rio and Rio 2. Her personal Jewel is initially fiercely independent with a love of flying free, she has a funky attitude, and thinks alot about escaping and flying than anything else. At first, she don't trust humans (badly scratching one of Tulio's assistants and advice from her owner) and doesn't think much of the "pet" bird Blu. After their duet at the samba club however, she warms up to Blu considerably and realize that she was in love. When he jumps out of the poacher's plane after her, she was touched to the point of kissing him passionately. With encouragement from Blu, she seems to overcome her distrust of humans, allowing Tulio to tend to her injury. Stubborn and focusing on her own ideas, Jewel's the kind of spunky girl who likes what she likes, thinks what she thinks and acts far before realizing what she's got herself into she is a hard to get gal from the points of Blu's view. Despite her scowl, she was a beautiful exotic gem, has a softer and more understainding side shown when she feels that someone's feelings have been hurt and not from some rude comment. Overall, Jewel has a split-personality: a hard selfish side and a sweet, understanding side which just might be the true Jewel. Appearance She's really a beautiful Macaw, but she's different like Blu. She has light blue feathers, her eyes are turquoise, has white facial markings extending from the macaw's forehead to the bottom of her beak around the chin area. She has long batting lashes which curl up erect from her eyes. Like Blu, she sports a feather ruffle which lays on the back of her neck. Her life When she was a baby, she got birdnapped and got sent to New York City. She was alone in a box until an young girl name Yesenia Miller found her. Then, Yesenia promise that she'll care her no matter what. As 15 years passed, she grow up to be a beautiful bird. Then, one day, a stranger name Anna came and told her about Jewel's the last female of her kind and the girls went to Rio De Janeiro. When they went to Rio, Jewel met 2 singer birds name Kelly and Hannah Campbell. They also became friends all right and Kelly give Jewel some advice about boys. When they went to the bird place, she attacks Blu when she first sees him and realizing that he looks like her. She leads him to find an escape route, but he unknowingly attempts to kiss her. Outraged and disgusted, Jewel attacks Blu. While trying to escape, she, her owner, Jacob and Blu got captured by a villains name Freddy Krueger (Yesenia's emery) and Jason Voorhees who takes them and the boys to Spider-man's emery, Carnage who chain the birds together. Then, the girls attempts to escape by Blu and Jacob. After they escape, they head into the jungle. The next morning, Yesenia and Jacob tried to get the chain off which it went wrong when the rope vine got stuck on Blu's beak. Then they met a man name Sora Rider with his Toucan bird name Rafael Rider who offers to take them to see his friend, Mario and his dog, Luiz to remove the chain. Then, they took the plane until they got crash into the beach. Making their way to town, they met 2 boys name G Cash and James Stiller with their cool birds: Perdo Stiller and Nico Cash, who have been given Blu and Jacob some romantic advice the day before and assume that it worked. Informed that they have just missed the tram that would take them to Luiz, the guys went to G's party. Inspired by the music, Blu starts to dance which impress Jewel. Then, Jewel dances a beautiful duet with Blu and before they will kiss, they're accosted by a band of marmosets, hired by Freddy to find them. Then, they fight the monkey and left. On the trolley roof, Jewel and Blu share some awkward, romantic moments. When they arrive, Jewel is surprised to learn that Luiz is a Bulldog. Luiz tries to saw through the chain, but in the ensuing chaos, accidentally lubricates Jewel and Blu's feet with his drool, freeing them. Jewel is overjoyed to be able to fly, but spots Blu trying to leave. She asks him to stay, but he tells her he can't spend the rest of his life walking around after her. Angered, Jewel responds by telling him that it's not her fault he can't fly. Blu retaliates by claiming to hate samba (much to Nico's tearful dismay). Incensed, Jewel says "See you round, pet!" and leaves with her owner. As she and Yesenia cried, they got kidnapped by Freddy. When they thought the boys won't save them, Jacob and their friends went to save them. But, they fell for a trap by Carnage. During the flight, Blu escapes, frees Jewel and together, they free the others include their owners. Then, the birds fly out of the plane, except for Jewel who knows that Blu is still scared to fly. As her onwer tries to comfort Blu, Blu and Jacob was pinned by Freddy. The girls tries to help, but is knocked into the plane's wall and was hurt. After the boys gets rid Freddy, Jewel and Yesenia falls out of the plane and the boys jumps after them. While falling, Jewel calls Blu crazy for coming after her, but after hearing him say that he won't let her go, she kisses him. The kiss awakens the rhythm of Blu's heart, finally enabling him to fly. Then, Blu flies Jewel to their owners. Then, Yesenia realize that Jewel's hurt too. Then, Tulio want to help Jewel, but Jewel's not sure she can trust him until Blu convinces her to let Tulio help her. Two month later, Jewel's wings was feeling better and released into the wild, joined by Blu. One year later, Jewel and her owner were married to Blu and Jacob Stewart. Then, she and Blu raised 2 sons and 1 daugther name Alvin, Marty and Felicia Stewart together as a family. Primary Relationship Blu and Jewel "Gem of the Forest" they call her, but don't let her charm and dazzling eyebrows fool you. Jewel is aggressive, is not easily impressed, and has a funky attitude. So how does a girl like her fall in love for a shy and socially awkward "pet"? Blu and Jewel's first meeting did not turn out well, it was a disaster. But throughout the events, Jewel fell in love with Blu. It wasn't until Blu jumped out of the plane that she realized Blu loved her. *Additional Information Jewel is not impressed when she first meets Blu. She was angered by his attempt to kiss her (using advice from Nico and Perdo) and becomes condescending when she finds out he's a "pet", with his inability to fly annoying her further. *When Rafael tries to teach Blu how to fly by jumping off of the side of the cliff, Jewel uses emotion to play around with as the sentence goes: Rafael: "Come on, not like she's gonna bite...will you?" Jewel: "We'll see". It isn't until they dance together at the Samba Club that Jewel starts to warm up to Blu. After their dechaining and argument, Jewel cries as she flies off. When Blu jumps out of the smugglers' plane after her, she realizes that he loves her and Blu risking his life to save her. Friends Nico and Pedro: Jewel is not amused of Pedro and Nico, but after knowing them with Blu, she quickly befriends them. However, she ignores them most of the time. Rafael: Jewel respects Rafael's wisdom and intelligence, trusting him to lead her and Blu to Luiz. Tulio: In the beginning of the story, Jewel don't trust humans except her owner. However, Blu is able to convince her to let Tulio tend to her broken wing. When her wing is healed, Jewel lets Tulio carry her up to the Blu Bird Sanctuary's tower, suggesting that she now trusts him. Nigel: Jewel's not afraid of Nigel despite his cruelty. On more than one occasion, she attempted to attack him, only for him to overpower her. Luiz: Initially scared when she notices he's a bulldog, Jewel's mood quickly turns to revulsion over his incessant drooling. Kelly and Hannah Campbell: She met them when she came to Rio and became friends. Skills Singing (shown in the samba club) *In the samba club she was carried away by the song Hot Wings (I Wanna Party), and she sang along with it. Also, she was singing once she was finally free, and finally, in the sanctuary in the jungle, during the first part of the closing credits, she sings along with Blu and their chicks. Dancing (also shown in the samba club) *Also in the samba club, when she saw Blu dancing, she danced along with him, warming up the relationship of the two. *Flying Self-Defense *She was known to use physical contact twice in the movie. Although being overpowered both times, she still is a bird that doesn't give up a fight. BTW, her owner taught her that only to protect herself. Claws *She was seen gripping Blu's throat. *Speaking in Portuguese (the language they speak in Brazil, where she spent all of her life. "Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui?" means "Who are you? What are you doing here?") *Playing dead Trivia *She's the main deuteragonist of the film, though Anne Hathaway is listed first in the opening and end credits due her having top billing in the movie. *On most posters of the movie, Jewel is seen with a flower on her head which is never shown in the movie. This is only for promotional purposes for Jewel. She was never meant to have a flower on her head at all in the actual movie. *It's unknown how Jewel is kept in the aviary. *When Blu and Jewel first met, she was speaking Portuguese. Pictures of Jewel Melissa "Jewel" Stewart 2.jpg|Jewel Melissa "Jewel" Stewart.jpg Jewel Miler.jpg Melissa "Jewel" Stewart 3.jpg Melissa "Jewel" Stewart 4.jpg|"So, do you think you can help us?" Melissa "Jewel" Stewart 5.jpg|"No, you go find Linda." Melissa "Jewel" Stewart 6.jpg|"Oh, what was I thinking?" Jewel and Blu.jpg|"Do you actually we were gonna kiss?!" Blu and Jewel 2.jpg|"What are you doing?" Blu and Jewel's kids.jpg The Stewart Family.jpg Jewel smiled.jpg Jewel 2.jpg Jewel 3.jpg Jewel 4.jpg Jewel fly.jpg Category:Birds Characters Category:Rio Characters Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:Blu and Jewel Pictures Category:The Miller Family Category:The Stewart Family Category:Mothers Category:Wife Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Smart Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Good Hearted Heroes